Of Tattoos and Kisses
by Arach Malfoy
Summary: Dean Winchester, nerd and lover of Star Wars until the very end, would have never guessed that Castiel Novak, the most sought after guy with his piercings and tattoos, would ask him out for coffee. Then again, he never imagined to be dating him four months later either. (AU - Punk!Cas and Nerd!Dean)


**Title: **Of Tattoos and Kisses  
**Author: **Gothic-Neko-Writer  
**Summary: **Dean Winchester, nerd and lover of Star Wars until the very end, would have never guessed that Castiel Novak, the most sought after guy with his piercings and tattoos, would ask him out for coffee. Then again, he never imagined to be dating him four months later either.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters - Dean, Castiel, nor Charlie ; all rights reserved to Kripke entertainment

* * *

Dean knew he preferred guys over girls ever since he found himself staring at Luke Skywalker's butt the fifth time he watched Star Wars. He knew he liked guys when he spent most of his time staring at the bodies of superheros instead of the storyline, probably because he knew the story by heart too. He knew he liked guys after dreams of naked men filled his head most nights.

So why was he so flustered and embarrassed when his eyes met the cool blue eyes of Castiel Novak, a well known guy at the university and the complete opposite of him.

"Dude, punk god Castiel's coming over," Charlie Bradbury, his best friend, whispered to him as she elbowed him in the gut. He snapped out of his daze to find that Castiel – dressed in all his ripped skinny jeans and band tee, matched with a nose ring and snake bites glory – was indeed coming closer and closer. Dean's face began to heat up and he turned his head so quickly that his glasses almost fell off his face.

"Charlie," he said in a panicking tone as he pushed up his glasses, "what do I do?"

Charlie opened her mouth, but instead laughed and shook her head. She mouthed 'good luck' to Dean before turning him around and pushing him in Castiel's direction, or more like, pushed him into Castiel who quickly caught Dean.

"Hey," Castiel said with a smile on his face.

"U-uh, h-hi," Dean spluttered out. He realized that he was leaning onto Castiel's chest and, his face now a cherry red, abruptly stood up.

"I'm Castiel," the other introduced himself and held out his hand. Dean stared at his outstretched arm for a minute, looking over the tattoos he had in awe. Dean never really was a fan of tattoos, but he had to admit that they looked great on Castiel. He heard someone clear their throat before he felt himself being pushed forward. He'd forgotten Charlie was still there.

"My name's D-Dean," he said shyly. He grabbed onto Castiel's hand and shook it. Dean shivered slightly when he felt a spark run through his system. He looked up into Castiel's eyes, blue clashing with green, and saw the same shock evident in them. At least he wasn't the only one who felt the electricity.

"Well, D-Dean," Castiel joked with another smile gracing his face, "I was wondering if you'd have coffee with me."

Dean blinked a few times. There was no way he heard that right. Castiel Novak, sex on legs and a living painting with all those tattoos, wanted to have coffee with him – nerdy, awkward, and inexperienced about anything that involved interacting with people outside his comfort zone ; Dean Winchester.

"Freckles, you still there?" Castiel's voice snapped him out of his little daydream – man, he's been dozing off way too much today – and he felt his face flush once again.

"Y-yeah, I'm here. Erm, I'd love to get some coffee," Dean replied and he could feel his heart skip a beat when Castiel's smile brightened, snake bites shinning in the sunlight. God, he was turning into a girl.

"_Go get him,__ tiger, and have fun," _Charlie whispered into his ear, and patting him encouragingly on the back.

Dean watched from the corner of his eye as his best friend gave him a wink. He continued to watch as a flash of red hair sprinted away from them and towards the library.

"So," Dean focused his attention back on his Castiel who was patiently waiting for him, hands shoved in his pockets and sleeves pushed up to show all the tattoos on his forearms, "coffee?"

* * *

When Dean said he was inexperienced, he meant it. He didn't know the first thing about dating or all the intimate stuff couples did, which explains his current predicament. Cas, leaning back onto a tree in the park they were taking a stroll in, laughing his ass off while Dean mock glared at him, face as red as a tomato.

"Shut up! I did tell you that I've never kissed anybody," Dean said. He felt beyond embarrassed; of course Cas would have more experience than him.

Four months after their first meeting and coffee, Dean and Castiel were now dating. More specifically, they were the new "it" couple, which is the term Cas used most of the time because he knows it annoys his boyfriend to the point where he looks like an adorable, yet angry, kitten.

"Aw, it's okay, Freckles," Cas said. He reached over and wrapped his hand around Dean's arm, pulling the flustered brunet closer to him. Dean refused to look up, instead staring at Cas' newest tattoo that was visible because of the tank top he was wearing. Two lightsabers, red and green, crossed to make an X, decorated the once empty piece of skin on his right shoulder. Dean's lips twitched up, he could still remember the day Cas got it tattooed, after all, his boyfriend got it because of him.

"Freckles, look up," Cas said in a stage whisper and Dean couldn't help but let curiosity take over.

He looked up and was immediately met with soft lips pressing against his. His eyes widened in surprise, but he quickly melted into the kiss, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Cas' neck. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Dean pushing Cas up against the tree, tongues intertwining and hands frantically roaming over each other's bodies.

When Dean opened his eyes again, all he could see how a hazy mist. He could also hear Cas once again laughing.

"My glasses are all fogged up, aren't they?" Dean asked, and he could faintly see the blurry dot of Cas' head nodding. He muttered an apology and pulled away from his boyfriend, taking off his glasses and hastily wiping them clean with the edge of his favorite gray sweater.

Before he could put them back on, though, they were taken out of his hands by another pale one.

"Hey!"

"Wouldn't want these to fog up again," Cas said as he gently tossed the glasses into the grass, "plus, you look cuter without them." He reached up and cupped Dean's face with one hand.

Dean could feel his face heating up once more and before he knew it, he was the one pressing his lips onto Cas' slightly chapped yet still incredibly soft lips.

He felt himself loving the taste of coffee and the peppermint toothpaste Cas used every morning.

* * *

"You promised me you'd show me all your tattoos!" Dean stated from his spot in his computer chair, eyes trailing after his boyfriend who had just walked out of the bathroom. Cas chuckled and shook his head.

"I have too many tattoos in too many places, might take a while, Freckles."

"Well, you're shirtless," Dean said, trying his best not to stare too long at his boyfriend's lean figure.

"Why how bold of you."

Dean ignored the comment, "What about that one peeking over your shoulders?"

Cas looked down at his own body before turning his head to look at his back, "Oh that." He turned around and showed Dean the massive tattoo of wings that covered the top of his back and over his shoulders.

Dean stared at the wings in awe, his feet carrying him off the chair and over to his boyfriend. His hands went up and his fingertips brushed traced the outline of every feather. The tan finger was quite a nice contrast against Cas' pale skin.

Cas shivered at the light touch of Dean's fingers on his bare back and he couldn't take it anymore.

Dean jumped back, startled, when Cas unexpectedly spun around, but didn't object when his boyfriend pushed him onto the bed and began to kiss him senseless.

* * *

Dean never really liked getting up early in the morning. In fact, he despised mornings unless it was one of those days where Charlie decided to have a LARP in the park with the rest of their friends.

He felt someone shaking his shoulder and groaned, he didn't want to get up yet.

"Five more minutes," he mumbled into his pillow and turned in bed, back facing whoever was trying to wake him up.

"Just get up, Freckles, or breakfast'll get cold," the husky, almost raspy but completely sexy voice of his boyfriend said with a hint of amusement.

"Ya made breakfast?" Dean asked sleepily, finally sitting up in bed and looking over at where Cas stood. He watched as his boyfriend slid pancakes onto two plates, bacon and eggs following after. "Is that my shirt?"

Cas put down the pan and looked down. He was in fact wearing Dean's faded blue t-shirt that had the Death Star printed on it. Cas shrugged and brought the plates over to him.

"It smells like you and you smell nice, plus I forgot to bring a change of clothes yesterday," Cas said as he placed Dean's breakfast onto his lap.

Dean's cheeks flushed a light pink at the compliment. He took a bite of his pancake and looked over at Cas, admiring how beautiful he looked even with no gages on and his nose ring off. He even made bed hair look amazing.

"Thanks," Dean said quietly, though the one word filled the silent room, and he placed a sticky kiss on Cas' cheek. "And can I say that you look incredibly gorgeous right now?"

"How bold," Cas muttered, and Dean smiled triumpiantly when he saw a hint of pink on Cas' cheeks. Cas must have noticed because the next thing he knows, a piece of bacon is falling onto his plate after hitting him square in the face.

"Shut up, Freckles," Cas said and continued to eat his breakfast. Dean looked down at his own plate and kept eating as well, no longer smiling. That didn't last long because the goofy smile was back on his face when he felt sticky lips on his cheeks.

"Love you, too."


End file.
